What is it Really
by Koori Shiroi Uyoku
Summary: When Lucy and Loke begin to become Lucy and Loke, will Natsu be able to stop it, or lose his one and only true love besides Lisanna? Fairy tail is known for it's love of friends, but will that matter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm starting over with my stories; Twilight is officially dead to me (Not hating on the people who still like it, though, just thought I'd mention that...) And I am now obsessed with Fairy Tail! Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The day I own Fairy Tail is when I become Hiro Mashima... One can only hope...**

**Natsu: Well, you suck at summaries...**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? And shut up, or I'll get Erza to pound you!**

**Natsu&Happy: AYE!**

**_Chapter One: Natsu Can number the stars_**

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out into the darkness. Natsu had been gone for a long time, since just after lunch, in fact. She walked around a tree and saw him lying on the ground, mouth open, and, of course, snoring.

"Natsu, wake up, we're supposed to go on a job tomorrow." She said shaking him gently. He continued to snore. She picked up a brach and swung, wacking him over the head.

He jumped up and pointed at the sky. "FORTY-TWO! Huh?" He looked at Lucy. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Natsu, you were asleep."

"No I wasn't."

She sighed. "What were you doing out here?"

He smiled. "You wanted to know how many stars there were, and I'm not going to let Loke out-do me!"

"Natsu, don't you think Loke already kno-" She paused and reconsidered what she was going to say. "Don't you think Loke already knows he could never out-do you if he tried for a thousand years?"

"I guess you're right huh." He said, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Come on Natsu, let's get back to the guild. Gray said he wants a fight."

Natsu smiled, showing off his pointy teeth. "So Droopy eyes wants another burning huh?" He asked, and with that, ran off with Lucy chasing after him.

Gray and Natsu were face to face, and Lucy was sitting down at the table quietly sipping some hot-cocoa. She looked up to see Natsu throwing a hissy-fit.

"Natsu, knock it off." She said with her eyes closed.

"I won, fair and square!" He yelled, hiking Gray half way across the room.

"You wanna fight, slanty eyes!"

"Bring it on, droopy eyes!"

"Accept defeat, you undersized, sick excuse for a dragon slayer!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"YEP!"

And the battle commenced. Natsu blew some fire here, Gray raised some Ice There. All until a certain armor hinged, red haired Erza came between them. "And what is this?"

"Just some friendly horsing around, Erza!"

"Yeah, we were just playing, Erzy, no need to blow a fuze...!"

"DO NOT CALL ME ERZY!"

And with that Note, Natsu was flying out the door, Gray through the ceiling.

After about an hour, Lucy stepped outside.

It wasn't very hard to find Natsu. She saw a light coming from the forest and walked toward it until she reached a great ball of fire next to the Lake.

"N-Natsu?"

The fire went out, and the forest was completely dark, except for the faint moon glimmer on the surface of the water. "Yeah, Lucy?"

She sat next to him. "Are you alright? You must be pretty mad about Erza throwing you out li-"

Natsu cut her off with a large grin that he illuminated with a small ball of fire. "That was awesome wasn't it? I beat Gray by a Long Shot."

She smiled and laughed. "Yeah Natsu, you were great."

He nodded. "The water sortof replenishes my magic energy, you know? It sort of calms me down."

"Oh, I didn't know." She said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, It's easier to finish my job out here."

"Your job?"

"I told you Lucy, I'm going to number the stars. You got me started and now I can stop."

_Oh, _Lucy though, _Counting stars must help him calm down too... Maybe there _is _a soft side of Natsu... He really wants to do something for someone. And he wants to do it... For me...!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Shout out to Axelialea for being the first person to review my story -small victory dance-**

**Well, just another authors note, that should be all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL, as stated in first chapter.**

**Levy: Hey, can I be the first one to read it when it comes out?**

**Me: Erm...**

**Gray: Not like it's gonna be any good..**

**Me: SHAUDAUP!**

_**Chapter 2: Intruder**_

Lucy woke up the next morning feely fully re-energized. She rolled over, and found Natsu sitting on the edge of her bed, but she was honestly too groggy to care.

"You're away already?" He said, turning around.

"What is already supposed to mean?" She said in a hoarse voice

"You're usually not up this early..."

"Sine when do you keep track of my sleeping patterns?" She asked him.

"Oh... Just an estimate I guess." He said with his toothy grin, and got up.

"You're leaving?"

"Well usually, you would have sent me flying out the window by now."

"I don't feel so hot..."

"Since when were you hot?" He said, laughing.

"Natsu... I just don't feel good..."

He smiled and walked to her small kitchen. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and had his scarf around his head. "Let me fix you some ramen then." He went behind the counter and Lucy stared at his muscles and then at his face. He smiled. "What's the matter?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing ramen..."

"Don't you need a shirt?"

"Nah, Luigi, I don't need a shirt. Burning's my thing, remember?"

"Just don't burn down my kitchen..."

He smiled at her. "You just wait."

"I don't know exactly what I'm waiting for." She said, her teeth chattering now.

He smiled and started the stove.

They both jumped when a large poof came out of the corner of the room, and a orange haired, suit wearing man stepped out of the fog.

"Loke?"

"Loke?"

He smiled and adjusted his sunglasses. "Hey, Princess."

Loke pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, while Natsu was looking like he was about ready to break the whole set.

"What are you doing here?" He said and the water in the pot began to boil higher.

"I noticed that Lucy was sick, and I just couldn't leave her here in... your incapable hands."

"Incapable?!"

"Yes, incapable, I think if anybody should be here to help her, I think it should be the stronger one. Physically and _Mentally."_

Natsu muttered under his breath, "If that's true, why are you never here, and I always end up saving her...?"

Loke smiled. "Anyway, we don't need you here anymore. I'll take it off your hands."

Natsu left the stove and took out the flame. "Is that true Lucy? Do you not believe I can take care of you?" He said, and left without waiting for an answer.

**A/N Sorry for the A/N after the chapter, but I just had too. I know I made Loke sound colder than he really is, but he'll be softer in the next chapter. As Juvia says, "ROMANTIC RIVAL!" Anyway, keep reading and reviewing, thanks, I couldn't do this without you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I's back! Thanks to Mimi and all you other reviewers, I'm writing a story! And thank all you people who have favorited! :3 I hope you enjoy, this is supposed to be the first chapter with romance between Loke and Lucy so, -sweatdrop- Sowwee it's so short, I just prefer to do one scene per chapter, and this wasn't one of my longest scenes... As for all the swearing in this chapter, I have no excuse.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. -.-**

**Me: As I always say, enjoy!**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Happy,Natsu,gray,&Loke: We've always been here.**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Natsu: We're here everytime you create this story!**

**Me: Help...me...-faints-**

**_Chapter 3: Loke is getting jack-slapped, whether you like it or not._  
**

"Natsu...?" Lucy called out the door as she shot a glare at Loke... If looks could kill...

"Don't worry princess, he's just outside the door."

"I AM NOT!" Came a muffled call.

Lucy sighed. "He is so dense..."

She got up and put her hand on the cool silver of the doorknob when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, don't leave, I just got here."

"SCREW YOU!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the door.

Lucy frowned. "You know what, leave me alone Loke, I don't feel like it today." She said and went out the door just in time to see familiar pink hair round a corner. "Natsu!" She yelled and ran after him. "Natsu!"

"What is it Lucy?" He asked her coldly, turning around.

"Natsu, Loke was just being a jerk, he says he's real sorry." She said, talking to him like a little kid.

"No, he didn't. And I don't want his apologies." He said.

"And besides, Loke's soup isn't very tasty, I'd rather yours!"

He sighed. "Alright Luce, let's just go..." He turned around and started walking.

There were tears in her eyes and she followed him. "Natsu I said I wa-"

"Forget it, okay?" He said sharply, turning around. "You don't need to apoligize, it's not your fault. So stop crying and shut up already!"

She gasped and tears streamed down her cheeks. Natsu had really been a jerk sometimes but... Why would he say that to her? "N-N-Natsu..."

His eyes remained cold as he looked at her. "Don't cry! I just told you to shut up, didn't I? Listen to me!"

She started to sob and covered her face with the purse.

"Why can't you _ever _listen to me?" He demanded. He shook his head and walked away. "Bye, Luce..."


End file.
